valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Asfar
DMG 12 times to the enemy / 15% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 350% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 20% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Churrasco Sword |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Activate Awoken Burst for all allies after an attack / 20% chance / Max 2 times |procs 2 = 2 |skill g = ☆Churrasco Sword |skill g lv1 = Deal 350% DMG 13 times to the enemy / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 400% DMG 13 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = ☆Churrasco Sword |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Activate Awoken Burst for all allies after an attack / 30% chance / Max 2 times |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Churrasco Sword |skill x lv1 = Deal 700% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 800% DMG 15 times to the enemy / 35% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Churrasco Sword |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Activate Awoken Burst for all allies after an attack / 35% chance / Max 3 times |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = The leader of Zelzal's Hunt commandos is gentle until her big appetite is mentioned. |friendship = A friend of Lord Zelzal is a friend of mine. Let's get along! |meet = I'm Asfar, leader of the Hunt commandos. Nice to meet you. |battle start = お引き取りしてもらおうかな♪ |battle end = Now I'm really hungry. |friendship max = Oops, did I say that out loud? Forget you heard that! |friendship event = I'm as big an eater as Zelzal? Heh heh, that's not true. And if you say that again, I'll paint the floor with your blood. |rebirth = This was known as the Land of Death till Zelzal arrived. But she turned it into the most fertile place in our world. That's why Zelzal should be the Demon Realm's leader. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Asfar's Orb |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = Amalgamation }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:AkkeyJin